Oda a la mediocridad
by tulique
Summary: Fragmentos sueltos sobre Himuro Tatsuya, sus amigos y una vida que no hace más que darle puñaladas traperas.


_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Himuro de mis amores! Es un personaje al que le tengo un cariño muy especial, pero no suelo escribir sobre él porque... bueno, no me siento muy cómoda con él._

* * *

><p><strong>1. Inalcanzable [<strong>_**Himuro**_**]**

—¿Y cómo es Akashi-kun?

La pregunta de Tatsuya deja a Atsushi más indiferente de lo normal. Quizás porque los dos han visto el Rakuzan-Shutoku y Tatsuya sabe, o debería saber ya, quién es Akashi Seijuurou y por qué fue el capitán del equipo más temido de la liga juvenil.

—Es absoluto —responde Atsushi sin apartarse los mechones de la cara.

_Absoluto_. Una palabra fuerte, contundente, y que sienta a Akashi Seijuurou como un guante hecho a medida. El líder absoluto que guía a su equipo, ya sea Teikou o Rakuzan, a la victoria.

Cuanto más piensa en Akashi Seijuurou y su forma estratégica y cabal de concebir el baloncesto, más interrogantes se presentan en la mente de Tatsuya. Se pregunta si, de haber sido Akashi su capitán, Yosen habría vencido a Seirin.

Si Tatsuya podría haber vencido a Taiga.

También podría imaginárselo de otro modo: Tatsuya en Rakuzan, jugando de la mano de los generales y los pétalos de los cerezos creando un manto en la cancha del patio.

Puede que su visión de Kyoto sea un poco idealizada. ¿Pero qué culpa tiene Tatsuya? Todo lo que sabe de Japón lo ha visto en películas estadounidenses.

—Absoluto —repite Tatsuya—. Parece una persona interesante.

Atsushi ni lo mira a los ojos.

—Qué raro eres, Muro-chin.

Típico de Atsushi, despreciar algo de lo que no puede despegarse.

* * *

><p>Tatsuya y Akashi. Un tándem que gana la Winter Cup en los sueños más profundos de Tatsuya. Sujetan la copa, sonríen y celebran una victoria bien merecida. Alex los contempla orgullosa. Taiga, pese a su derrota, también.<p>

Se despierta menos alterado de lo que cabría esperar. Mira al techo, se frota los ojos y no se atreve a suspirar. Se resigna. Está contento en Yosen, en una Akita que ya se conoce como la palma de la mano, con Atsushi y los demás, y aun así a veces desearía un poco más. Solo un poquito más.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Orgullo <strong>_**[Himuro+Alex]**_

A veces Tatsuya siente que la cara se le enciende, _**arde**_, por completo cuando Alex le besa la mejilla. Es extraño. Como si la mejilla se iluminase por sí sola para señalar que es _ahí_ el lugar donde Alex ha posado sus labios carnosos y (un pelín) manchados de kétchup.

Se siente feliz, sí. Sabe que Alex lo ve como un hermano pequeño o, peor aún, _un hijo_. Normal, teniendo en cuenta que él tiene doce años y ella… ¿veinticuatro? ¿Cuarenta y siete? ("Un mogollón", como bien diría Taiga)

También sabe que él algún día será un adulto. Un hombre hecho y derecho que podrá impresionar a Alex con su baloncesto. Sí, sí, ya se lo imagina todo: él, Himuro Tatsuya, ¡la joven promesa de Los Angeles Lakers!, arrollando al equipo rival. Mientras, Alex, en las gradas, le animará con todas sus fuerzas y se sentirá tan_, tan_ orgullosa de él.

—¡Vaya, Taiga, ese salto ha sido increíble! —Alex le da una palmadita en la espalda a Taiga, que refunfuña entre dientes— Pero no seas bruto, ¿eh, animalillo?

Alex estará orgullosa. Pero para ello Tatsuya tiene que entrenar más que nadie y superar a todos sus rivales.

Empezando por Taiga.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Futuro <strong>_**[Himuro+Kagami]**_

Si alguien pudiese viajar en el tiempo y le dijese al Tatsuya de once años que, algún día, en un _futuro lejano_ (el presente del Tatsuya actual, por otra parte), Taiga y él estarían haciendo la compra en un supermercado perdido de Japón. Sin Alex. Y ni siquiera se lo estarían pasando bien.

¿Para qué mentir? Podrían haber hecho las paces a nivel "oficial", de una forma tan superficial como falsa, pero la tensión, de un modo u otro, seguía ahí. Entre ellos. Tatsuya solo siente cómo la culpabilidad lo carcome por dentro cuando Taiga lo mira con ojillos amedrentados. Como si Tatsuya, _su hermano_, fuese un depredador. Peligro donde antes había seguridad y confianza.

_Confianza_. Ja. ¿Taiga seguía confiando en él?

—Esta salsa de soja está bastante bien —dice Taiga, sacando a Tatsuya de sus cavilaciones—. Y tampoco es cara.

—Creía que seguías cocinando platos occidentales —contesta Tatsuya _por decir algo_—. Te has adaptado rápido a la vida en Japón, ¿no?

—No me quedó otra —se encoge de hombros y mete la salsa de marras en la cesta.

Es absurdo que continúen esa farsa y que queden "para cocinar" como si todo estuviese bien. Como si fuese igual que antes.

—¿Prefieres pollo o carne de cerdo? —pregunta Taiga mirando a la nada.

—Lo que tú prefieras.

Tatsuya no sabe dónde está ni qué hace. Ni por qué. Quiere recuperar su relación con Taiga. Quiere recuperar a _Taiga_. ¿Y ese es su plan? ¿Estar incómodo, menos natural que nunca y evasivo?

Qué penoso. Taiga se merece a un hermano —un _amigo_— mejor. Alguien en quien pueda confiar, que no se derrumbe ante la mínima y que tenga la suficiente valentía para admitir que ha hecho algo mal y hacer _algo_ por arreglarlo. Las disculpas, a fin de cuentas, no son más que meras palabras. Son las acciones las que cuentan y Tatsuya pocas veces se ha sentido tan pasivo.

Espera que los buenos tiempos lleguen de por sí solos. Y eso hasta Taiga —ingenuo e iluso, ¡en eso no ha cambiado!— lo puede ver con claridad.

Así que ahí están ellos, intentando sacar a flote el pasado cuando ahora no son más que desconocidos.

Tatsuya recuerda con cariño el día en que Taiga y él fueron por primera vez al supermercado. Iban a pasar el fin de semana a casa de Alex, así que reunieron el poco dinero que tenían y se hartaron a comprar bolsas de patatas fritas y pizzas para microondas. A sus ojos, aquello era un manjar. La comida más especial del mundo.

—¿Compramos patatas fritas? —Taiga, que puede estarle leyendo la mente o no, señala un estante lleno de bolsas de todos los colores. Qué festín se habría dado Atsushi ahí, desde luego.

Tatsuya explora con la mirada, aún perdido en los confines de sus pensamientos y la realidad, e intenta alcanzar una bolsa que le resulta familiar. Una bolsa que Taiga, al igual que él, ha intentado coger.

Antes de que Tatsuya pueda disculparse o soltar un mero "oh", la mirada centelleante de Taiga lo deslumbra. Se queda sin palabras.

—¡Esta es…! ¡Esta es la marca que siempre comprábamos en Los Ángeles! Tío, nunca pensé que llegaría a encontrarla aquí.

Tatsuya lo contempla como si acabase de despertar de un trance. Sabe _dónde _está. Sabe _qué _hace. Está en el supermercado con Taiga, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Eso y, por supuesto, admirando una bolsa de patatas como si fuese el mayor hallazgo de la historia de la humanidad.

—Quién lo diría —Tatsuya se empieza a reír y sí, se siente cada vez más… ligero.

Sus preocupaciones e inseguridades siguen ahí, al pie del cañón y con poca intención de desaparecer, pero al mismo tiempo _sabe_ que el vínculo que los une a Taiga y a él es fuerte. Dañado, sí, pero _irrompible_.

Nada se va a solucionar solo. Ni siquiera esas patatas, esas _puñeteras_ y _benditas _patatas lograrán que todo sea como antes. Lo que necesitan, más que nada, es paciencia y ganas de luchar por algo que merece la pena proteger. Se comerán las patatas, charlarán sobre la primera estupidez que se les venga a la mente y cocinarán un plato para chuparse los dedos. Paso a paso llegarán a una meta ya no anclada en el pasado, sino en un futuro incierto _y_ prometedor.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Aprendizaje <strong>_**[Himuro+Nijimura]**_

Shuu se queda a cuadros cuando Tatsuya le pide que le enseñe kanji. Sabe que ha llegado a Los Ángeles siendo muy pequeño y que seguramente no llegó a pisar en su vida un colegio japonés, _pero aun así…_

Tatsuya le explica que sabe escribir su propio nombre, _faltaría más_, y algún que otro carácter facilito que aprendió por su cuenta cuando tenía diez años. Según cuenta, vio en el kiosco donde solía comprar cromos de la NBA un libro de autoaprendizaje, "Kanji en USA", donde uno podía memorizar 100 de los 2000 y pico kanjis básicos. Shuu sonríe con esa anécdota.

—Vale, vale, te enseñaré. No sé cómo lo haré, pero lo haré. ¿Contento?

—Muchas gracias, Shuu —los labios de Tatsuya, esos que aún no se atreve a besar, forman una sonrisa felina—. ¿O debería decir Nijimura-sensei?

Ese "Nijimura-sensei" tan indecente está haciendo estragos en el buen juicio de Shuu.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Comienzo <strong>_**[Himuro+Murasakibara]**_

—¿No te gustan las manzanas, Murasakibara-kun? —pregunta Tatsuya con una sonrisa amable.

Murasakibara, en cambio, le responde con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de asco. Es gracioso que alguien tan grandullón, que hace que incluso un chico como Tatsuya se sienta como un niño pequeño, tenga una personalidad tan… tan…_caprichosa_.

A Tatsuya le hace gracia. No había mucha gente así de interesante por el mundo, desde luego.

—No te rías de mí —espeta Murasakibara.

—No me río de ti—dice Tatsuya frío como un témpano por fuera, riéndose por dentro—. ¿Entonces no vas a comerte las manzanas que nos ha dado la entrenadora?

—No.

—Mm, se va a enfadar, ¿no crees?

—Pues que se enfade. No las voy a comer.

¡Solo le falta inflar los mofletes y aguantar la respiración! Qué chico más simpático. Odioso también, tal vez. Tatsuya aún no sabe qué sentimiento despierta alguien como Murasakibara en él.

Puede que lo vea como un hermano pequeño nuevo. _Otro_ hermano pequeño al que puede cuidar, aconsejar, enseñar baloncesto.

(Tatsuya solo lleva un par de días en Yosen y se basa única y exclusivamente en su intención, así que algo le dice que Murasakibara, _precisamente_, no va a necesitar muchos consejos)

Sea como sea, Murasakibara es único en su especie, ya sea para bien o para mal. Será interesante descubrir al que será su potencial compañero de juego. O quién sabe, no descartaría que llegase el día en que se convirtiesen en amigos inseparables. Uña y carne.

Tatsuya reprime una carcajada. Que acabe de llegar a un instituto nuevo, en un país nuevo y que se sienta más desubicado _que nunca_ no significa que vaya a desesperarse tan pronto. Murasakibara puede ser buena persona —eso no lo duda—, pero Tatsuya no tiene tanta paciencia como para soportar esos berrinches de nene consentido.

«Intenta llevarte bien con él», le había dicho la entrenadora Masako con voz firme y rotunda. Decirlo era sencillo, conseguirlo… ya no tanto.

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad —dice Himuro, sentándose junto a Murasakibara en las escaleras principales del instituto—, a mí tampoco me gustan mucho las manzanas.

(La verdad _de verdad_ es que le encantan las manzanas, pero Murasakibara no necesita saberlo, ¿no?)

Murasakibara ni se digna a mirarlo. ¿Tan insignificante le parece?

—Qué hambre… —murmrura Murasakibara— y _qué_ aburrimiento…

Conque se aburre…

Tatsuya coge tres manzanas pequeñas de la bolsa gigantesca que les ha dado Masako y las contempla con aire divertido. El truco que quiere hacer solía funcionar con los niños que asistían a las clases de Alex o con los hermanitos de Shuu, pero nunca lo había intentado en un adolescente de tomo y lomo como Murasakibara.

Por probar que no sea.

Empieza a hacer malabares con una habilidad y destreza que dejan a Murasakibara —en principio desdeñoso y aburrido— con la boca abierta de par en par.

—¿Cómo haces eso?

—¿Esto? Es muy fácil. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

—Mmm —Murasakibara entrecierra los ojos—. No. Pero sigue haciéndolo.

—Como tú quieras —Tatsuya sigue con el truco y nota la sonrisa que se forma poco a poco en los labios de Murasakibara.

Esa es una sonrisa repleta de nostalgia. Tatsuya se pregunta en quién estará pensando Murasakibara.

Es probable que él tampoco sea de Akita, ¿no? Debe de estar lejos de su familia, de sus amigos, de su pueblo… Tatsuya comprende esa sensación bien, _demasiado _bien.

—No creo que a Misako-san le guste lo que estamos haciendo con las manzanas —confiesa Tatsuya.

Murasakibara no contesta. Vaya, y eso que Tatsuya estaba convencido de que Murasakibara y él ya estaban haciendo migas.

—Tenía un amigo que también hacía trucos de esos —dice Murasakibara sin venir a cuento—. Era bajito y raro, un poco como tú.

—Vaya, _gracias_.

—Tú te llamas Himuro, ¿no? Himuro… no sé qué.

—Himuro Tatsuya… —Tatsuya no se puede creer que _todavía_ no se sepa su nombre. No sabe cómo tomárselo, a decir verdad.

Al menos recuerda su apellido. Algo es algo.

—Himuro Tatsuya —repite Murasakibara—. Vale. Hay una tienda por aquí cerca donde venden unos caramelos de manzana muy ricos.

La entrenadora, probablemente, no considere los caramelos como un sustituto apropiado para unas manzanas de huerta. Claro que eso a Murasakibara le da igual.

Tatsuya lo mira sin saber qué decir.

—Podemos ir —continúa Murasakibara con toda la pachorra del mundo.

—Oh, pero yo no tengo dinero.

—Yo sí.

Hay una parte de Tatsuya que quiere reírse a carcajada limpia. La misma parte que ve en Murasakibara a un chico rarito, pero _amable_ en un modo retorcido y peculiar.

_Peculiar_. Esa es la palabra con la que describiría a Murasakibara.

—¿Eso significa que me vas a invitar?

Y Murasakibara no le contesta, ¡claro que no!, sino que se levanta y se marcha a grandes zancadas.

—Apura, Muro-chin.

Tatsuya sonríe de todo corazón, sin importarle la regañina que se llevarán por no haberse terminado las manzanas o por haberse hinchado a comer golosinas baratas.

—¡Ya voy, Atsushi!


End file.
